1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a hanger for supporting a picture frame.
2. Background Art
Traditional hangers for supporting picture frames include a hook that is fastened to the wall. Such hooks typically curve upwards and are configured for receiving a support bracket of a picture frame. There are also a number of adjustable picture frame hangers disclosed in the prior art that allow a user to adjust a vertical position of the picture after the hanger is fastened to the wall.